


Ice Skating

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: "Castiel and ice skating?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

The park was completely empty.

The trees were coated with a layer of glittery snow, catching the light of the lamps that framed the edges of the ice rink. Snow drifted down lightly. The large, fluffy flakes floated on the still air. The benches had the barest bit of frost over the seats.

You brushed a bit free and sat, removing your boots and lacing your skates. You'd been dying to get out here ever since you and the Winchesters had drove past.

It'd been years since you last skated. When you were younger, your mother had put you in classes. Five days a week you'd strapped those blades to your feet. Skating was something miraculous. As your feet had carried you across the slick surface, you'd felt...Free.

After your mother had been killed, you'd stopped skating. It'd been a tie to her. One that made your heart ache too fiercely whenever you'd tried to pick it up again. It was only now, years later, honed and scarred by hunting, that you felt strong enough to try again.

The first few strides on the ice were wobbly. Your arms trembled at your sides. With a deep breath, you closed your eyes and let memory guide you. The ice sang beneath the blades of your skates. Each turn you made had the iridescent stuff hissing. Gentle wind pushed your hair from your face as a smile of exhilaration lifted your lips. It was a dance. One that you'd almost forgotten.

With a soft laugh, you began skating one of your old routines. Your jumps and twists and spins were a little rusty. But feeling the ice beneath you was settling. Peaceful, even. With a final spin, you came to a halt with your arms held aloft as you smiled at the falling snow.

"That was beautiful."

Your gun was up and in your hand in a heartbeat. The metal was cold against your skin. The weapon was unnecessary, though.

Castiel stood by the bench. His trench coat's shoulders were dusted with snow. Little flakes of the stuff speckled his dark hair and clung to his lashes. His cheeks were slightly pinked. You returned the gun to your waistband and shrugged your shoulders as you skated a circuit around the rink.

"It's been a long time since I've done this." You gave the angel a smile.

"One could never tell. It almost seems as if you were born walking on ice. You are very graceful, Y/N." Honesty and admiration tinged his tone.

"Well, thanks, Cas." You slid to a slow stop. "You wanna try? I bet there're skates in the lockers over there."

"I have never...Ice skated before, Y/N." His tongue caught on the words.

You skated closer. "Come on, it's just like walking, just a little more slippery."

"Well," Castiel moved to the lockers and rifled through the metal compartments until he found a set that looked his size. "I put them on my feet?"

"Yeah, here, I'll help you lace 'em." Cas sat on the bench as you knelt at his feet and worked the laces. When you were satisfied, you rose and held your hands out.

"Now stand up."

Cas stood, wobbling slightly as he frowned. "The smaller surface area makes it harder to balance."

"Bend your knees a little and lean forward a tiny bit. And give me your hands." After a second, he reached out and slid his palms against your's. His skin was slightly roughened and warm against your cold fingers.

Slowly, you towed him out onto the rink. His legs bowed and wobbled as he tried to step normally.

"Push and glide, Cas. Trying to walk will make you fall on your face."

The angel's shoulders went back as he tentatively straightened. He glided forward one step and then another. Shaky, but he was clearly a natural.

"That's great! I'm going to let go of one hand, all right? I'll be right beside you." You kept hold of one of his hands as you skated beside him.

A tiny smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "This is odd, yet...Fun? It is enjoyable."

"You wanna try by yourself?"

Castiel hesitated and then nodded. "Will you do more of what you were doing earlier?"

You blinked. "Routines? Ah, if you want me to. That is, if you don't mind."

"I enjoy watching. You are very skillful."

Carefully, you dropped his arm and pushed away. After a few laps around the rink, you began another routine. Once more, your thoughts vanished as the ice sang. The only sounds were your breathing, heartbeat, and the ice hissing.

When you came to the close, you opened your eyes to see Castiel standing in the center of the rink. His eyes were rapt on you. With a shaky step, he moved toward you. One of his skates tilted and he leaned precariously. You were at his side in a heartbeat, hands catching at his sleeves. His hands clutched your arms as he righted himself.

You giggled at the look of shock he wore. His head canted at your laughter, those blue eyes glinting in the lamplight. Snowflakes capped his lashes and tangled in his hair. Warm breath tickled your cheeks. His face was mere inches from your own. Castiel's eyes dipped to your lips and then back to your gaze.

"Y/N, if it would not be too forward, I'd like to kiss you."

Your heart lurched as your insides knotted. _Cas_? _Kiss you_?

Your head was bobbing up and down before you could give it any more thought. Very slowly, the angel's face neared your's.

Your eyes fluttered shut at the first brush of his lips across your's. His lips were warm and slightly chapped. The hands on your arms tightened minutely as he drew you closer. One of his arms disengaged and wrapped around your waist. So sweetly, so chastely, did Castiel kiss you.

You could practically feel your heart melting.


End file.
